Shopping
by wingedangel3
Summary: Final Fantasy girl's day out this chapter has some dance dance action
1. planing

We start of by finding Tifa, Rinoa, Garent, Aeris, Selphie, and Eiko all sitting on a couch.  
  
"You know we need to get out just us girls." Tifa.  
  
"Yeah we do* Rinoa  
  
"That sound like a good Idea. But what shall we do." Garent  
  
"Let go for a ride on a train." Selphie  
  
Everyone shakes their head no. "I know lets all go shopping." Aeris  
  
"That's a great Idea." tifa  
  
"I can go right." Eiko  
  
"Why not" rinoa  
  
Tifa walks to the counter and get the keys" I will drive"  
  
Rinoa standing up "Good idea Squall will not even let me touch the car." Garent looks at the ground talking to herself "Zidane will not buy a car . he just use other peoples"  
  
Aeris sighs looking at Garent "Will he ever change?"  
  
Garent looks up at Aeris "No most likely not"  
  
Tifa starts to walk to the door" come on lets go." Everyone fallows Tifa out the front door. Rinoa looking around" Um Tifa where is the car." Tifa walk to the shed" Over here" Opens shed reveling a large SUV. "Get in" opens driver door and gets into the driver seat. Everyone except Rinoa climbs into the back. Rinoa looking at Cloud's bike "Does he ride this anymore." Tifa looks at Rinoa" Yeah sometimes. Now get in." Rinoa gets into the front seat. Tifa turns on the car and starts to pull out when Cloud walks out in front of the car. Cloud looks at Tifa" Where are you going."  
  
"Shopping" Tifa  
  
"What again you just went yesterday" Cloud  
  
"I got food yesterday. You know the stuff you eat like there is no tomorrow.Now I am going to get myself stuff" Tifa  
  
" What is it with you and spending our money?" Cloud  
  
" We have enough you are just a penny pincher" Tifa  
  
" I am not" Cloud  
  
"Move out of the way cloud" Rinoa  
  
"Rinoa stay out of this" Cloud  
  
Squall walks out of nowhere " Cloud don't talk to my wife like that" Cloud looks at Squall " She started it" Squall puts his hand to his face covering it "Cloud you are so childish"  
  
"Guys please move we will be back later promise." Rinoa  
  
Cloud looks back at Tifa and moves out of the way " Just don't spend all of my I mean our money"  
  
"Whatever" Squall moves out of the way. Tifa hits the gas and speeds off before they can say another word. 


	2. Getting to the mall

Having finally gotten away from cloud and squall they starts to make their way to the mall.  
  
Rinoa sighs," I didn't think cloud was going to let you go for a minute there."  
  
"Yeah neither did I" Tifa.  
  
Rinoa turns on the radio.  
  
"Tifa can you stop by the bank" Aeris  
  
"Yeah sure" Tifa pulls into the bank parking lot. " Do you need to go in?"  
  
"Yeah" Aeris  
  
"Ok" Tifa pulls into a parking spot right next to the door. Aeris and Sephlie get out of the car and go into the bank. Tifa watching them says" Eiko do you need any money? I will lend you some."  
  
"Really.. no wait I have some.but thank you" Eiko  
  
"...Ok* Tifa  
  
Aeris and Selphie come back out of the bank and get into the car. Aeris looks at Tifa" All right lets go" Tifa pulls out of the parking lot and to the mall.  
  
They finally make it to the mall. They get out of the car and enter the mall.  
  
"So where first" Tifa  
  
Selphie is already running to the center of the mall where there is a little train ride. Turn and look at them" Does anyone want to go with me?" Eiko runs up to her. Selphie smiles at her and both of them get on the ride.  
  
\Aeris turn to Tifa, Rinoa, and Granet" Does anyone want to go to the art gallery with me?" They shake their heads no and Aeris walks off. Rinoa turns to Tifa and Garent" Clothing store?" Tifa and Garent reply yes and the three off them walk away. Note from the author: If you have any ides to what could happen next please e-mail me. 


	3. Eiko and selphie

First off I don't own any of character in this story..but I wish I did.*sigh* but no they belong to square.  
  
...............................  
  
Oh and thanks to Kairi-chan for the idea you helped me out a lot  
  
..............................  
  
Getting of the train for the fifth time they finally decide to look around a bit.  
  
" So where do you want to go?" Selphie asked Eiko  
  
"Toy store" Eiko said running toward KB Toys.  
  
"Oh ok" Selphie says quietly fallowing her. Eiko runs into the toy store and starts looking around. Selphie fallows but something catches her eye. It's a sign the reads "New store Trains and Guns." Seeing the word train Selphie enters the store. She slowly looks around at all the stuff. Seeing a model train set she runs over and looks at it. "Wow I would love to have this" Selphie says to herself  
  
"Would you now" Said someone from behind her. Selphie turns around rather quickly to see Ivrine standing there smiling down at her.  
  
"Oh hello.. I didn't see you when I came in" said Selphie  
  
Ivrine smirks" I was looking at one of the new sniper rifles when you came in" showing her his brand new rifle.  
  
"That's neat, " says Selphie looking back at the train slightly  
  
"So you where looking to buys a new toy to?" asked Ivrine  
  
"Yeah a new.toy. oh my gosh Eiko" Selphie looks up at Ivrine "I hate to run. But I got to go talk later" Selphie runs past Ivrine leaving. Leaving the store she runs to KB Toys and looks around: I wonder if she left this store"  
  
"Hey Selphie over here" Eiko yells from the back of the store.  
  
"Sorry about that" says selphie when she reaches the back of the store.  
  
Eiko smiles" I thought you ditched me for a second there"  
  
Selphie "I would never do that I just got side tracked"  
  
"Yeah I figured that much" Eiko said looking trough the stuffed animals "Look at this" Eiko said picking up one of the stuffed animals " look at the cute monkey. I want it* Eiko said smiling  
  
"Then buy it you have the money for that" said Selphie looking at the other toys  
  
" I know that, " snapped Eiko, as she walked up to the counter. Eiko finished paying for the stuffed animal. Eiko looks at Selphie "I am hungry. What about you?"  
  
Selphie turn to her" Yeah I am. Lets find the others and get something to eat"  
  
" Sounds good to me," says Eiko who is already on her way out of the store.  
  
A/N: Pleas leave a review.and if you have any ideas I would love the help. My mind seem to being go blank lately 


	4. The meeting

Chapter 4 : The metting  
  
I don't own any chracter in this....... I only own the story line.  
  
  
  
Thank you Kuro shiro1 For your Ideas  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Walking trough the mall trying to find the art store aeirs looks into the windows of the other stores. She stop at a map." I know there is an art store here somewhere" said Aeris looking at the map.  
  
" It's on the secound floor." Says a little guy with a pointy hat.  
  
"Oh, Hi Vivi.": Says Aeris as she looks down at him.  
  
Vivi looks up at here"Hi." Looks around " Where is everyone?"  
  
Aeris smiles " Well i only came with a few people. And they are around here somewhere."  
  
"Oh" says Vivi.  
  
Aeris smiles at him again. "Well talk to you later Vivi.And thank you for telling me where the store was." Says Aeris as she turns and starts to head for the stairs.  
  
As Aeris makes her way to the store. she trys to remember everything she needs to get to finish her painting. She stops and looks around thinking that she hears someone called her name. She is a bit taken back when she sees what she thinks is sephiroth and hoja walking on either side of Lucretsia walking into Kem lining witch is a restruant. Aeris blink shakes her head then looks back finding that the sliver hair guy was goon. she blinks again thinking 'How weird would that be." and start to walking toward the store again.  
  
Aeris enters the store and starts to look for everything she needs to finish her painting. Finding most of the materals she makes her way to the counter to pay.  
  
"That will be$27.30 Aeris" says Ramza who is the cashier.  
  
Aeris supprised by how low the price was looks at everything she brought." Ramza did you give me a discount?"  
  
"Yes I did. I gave you my discount." Says Ramza smiling.  
  
Aeris blink " Oh well thank you."  
  
Ramza says still smiling,"Oh don't worry about it. Anything for a friend."  
  
Aeris smiling and pays for the stuff. "WellI guess i will talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah", says ramza. He smiles again "well bye then"  
  
"Bye " says Aeris as she leaves the store  
  
Aeris walks over to a bench and sits down. "Now where else do I have to go." Says Aeris to herself. She leans back some"nowhere, I don't need to go anywhere." She closes her eyes and listens to the people as they go by.  
  
"Aeris...Hey Aeris"  
  
Aeris opens her eyes and looks around. Her eyes finally fall on a tall silver haired man dressed in all black " Hello Seph"  
  
Sephiroth move toward her. "I was tring to talk to you earlier but my mom would not let me."  
  
*sweat drop*"...Oh I see..Where is she now?" Aeris asks.  
  
" she is in a store trying on dresses" says Seph  
  
"ah" says Aeris   
  
"Yeah.. she was been dragging me around all day" says Seph haveing sat down next to her.  
  
O.o.."Oh really" says Aeris  
  
Just then Lucretsia walks out of the clothing store and over to seph and aeris. "Sehpiroth sweet can you take mommy to go my nails done?"  
  
" yes of curse mother" says Seph who then turn to Aeris "{ well talk later" Speh gets up and walks his other out of the mall.  
  
Aeris who was sitting there the whole time very freaked out by what just happened gets up. "I really need to find Tifa and tell her what i just saw."Says Aeris and she starts to walk. " Tifa is going to die laughing when she hears this" says aeris as she heads out to find Tifa.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
W: OK that was fun. And it only took me getting bored and listening to freaky music for me to write it....GO ME  
  
Tifa: Her ego is growing  
  
Cloud: yuou can't have a bigger ego then me.. I must pop it* take sword and pokes W*  
  
W:*wining* cloud is being mean to me.. make him stop  
  
Tifa: CLOUD  
  
Cloud: ok ok fine   
  
W: well please reveiw.. and thank for all the help with Ideas.. My mind has started to work again .. YEAH ^_^ 


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5  
  
Trouble  
  
Cloud: * looks at title* what do you mean by trouble  
  
WA: that's for me to know, and you to find out  
  
Cloud: I don't think I want to know  
  
WA: that's up to you  
  
........................................................................  
  
Tifa, Rinoa, and Garnet start to make their way trough the mall. Looking at the stores as they pass. Talking about what has been going on lately.  
  
"So what has been going on lately Tifa?" asks Rinoa  
  
" Not much. What about you Garnet?" says Tifa.  
  
Garnet looks at them. "I 'm sorry I was looking at something what did you.." Something or really someone catches her eye. She turns back and looks at the person. " Is that? I think it is." Says garnet as she runs to where the person is.  
  
Tifa and Rinoa fallow rather fast wondering what she saw." Garnet what is it?" asks Rinoa as they catch up with her. Tifa fallows Garnets gaze " oh I understand." Tifa point to a person standing in front of Victory secrets.  
  
"ZIDANE" yells Garnet as she marches toward him." What are you doing looking at woman's underwear?  
  
Zidane turn rather fast and hides what he was looking at behind his back. "Nothing dear." Zidane smiles at her and tries to get her to forget she saw him looking at the underwear.  
  
Garnet puts out her hand. " Let me see it." Zidane notices that his charm is not working and hands over the garment. " I just want to say I was trying to help you out by buying it.  
  
Garnet looks at the garment the puts in back. She slowly turns to Zidane looking happy not mad at all.  
  
"Do you forgive me Garnet?" asks Zidane all pouty like.  
  
" No" says garnet in a kind way.  
  
Zidane looks shocked" You. You really are mad at me."  
  
"Zidane honey mad is not the word I would use. More like disappointed." Says Garnet.  
  
" Oh" says Zidane as he looks at the ground sadly. He slowly looks back at her. " I am really really sorry.. Please forgive me."  
  
Garnet seems to melt as she looks at the the very saddened Zidane." Of curse I forgive you. Just try not to be so bad in the further. I mean really try ok?" says Garnet  
  
Zidane smiles" I will try to behave." He walks up and kisses her then walks away calling back" See you later."  
  
Garnet sighs and joins her friends again. " So where are we going now?" asks Garnet as she looks to Tifa and Rinoa.  
  
Tifa and Rinoa look at each other and shrug. "Alloy I guess." Says Tifa as she looks back at Garnet.  
  
"Sound good to me." Says Garnet as she makes her way to the store in front of her friends. Tifa and Rinoa fallow not saying a word. They reach the store. As they enter the store they make their ways to the clothing section.  
  
........................................................................  
  
wa: Ok I did not get the trouble in this chapter.. But I will be getting to it soon right cloud  
  
Cloud: Leave me out of this. I am being good today  
  
Wa: today is the keyword.. there  
  
Tifa: Yeah what are you going to make cloud do  
  
Wa:*evil smile* that's for me to know and you to find out  
  
Cloud: Help me please 


	6. Bad cloud

Chapter 6  
  
Having spent almost an hour looking for cloths they final leave the store. Each girl was carrying three very full bags of clothing.  
  
Tifa looks over at Rinoa." I think cloud might be a little mad at me."  
  
Rinoa looks at her and shrugs" He never stays mad at anyone for very long."  
  
Garnet nods" that is true."  
  
Tifa smiles "yeah I guess your right." She giggles a bit then starts looking around for a shoe store.  
  
" So where next?" asks Rinoa  
  
Sighs " I don't know where ever you guys want to." Says garnet.  
  
"Let stop and think about it ok?" says Tifa as she walks over to a bench and sits down. Garnet and Rinoa fallow and sit down as well. Tifa looks at them " who ever said shopping does not make you tired must not shop very much." Rinoa giggles a little" yeah I guess you are right." Tifa smiles and looks around at the mall.  
  
They are sitting in a little garden area that has benches and a glass roof. All around there where small trees and flower ranging in color from white to blue to pink to purple.  
  
" I never noticed how pretty it is here." Say Rinoa  
  
" Yeah it is very pretty here." Say Tifa as she looks around.  
  
"Well I think we should get going don't you guys." Says Garnet as she gets up.  
  
" Yeah you right." Says Rinoa and Tifa as they get up and fallow garnet out of the garden area.  
  
They start to walks trough the mall when Rinoa spots squall standing a store cloud standing next him. She stop and taps Tifa then points. " I wonder what those two are up two," says Rinoa.  
  
Tifa smiles" Well lets go find out." She starts to make her way over to the store fallowed closely by Rinoa and Garnet.  
  
"Now be nice Tifa they might just be looking around." Say Rinoa.  
  
" Yeah they might but looking around but at what. That what I want to know." Says Tifa as gets closer to the store.  
  
Rinoa sighs and jogs to catch up with Tifa. They enter the store and walks over to where squall is. Squall looks up and see them then hits cloud that has his back to them.  
  
Starts to turn around" What do you wa.. Hi sweetie" smiles at Tifa and pushes what he was looking away*  
  
Tifa smiles " what are you doing here?"  
  
" Oh you know just looking around. me and squall here where just going to leave anyway.. So we will be going now." Says cloud that is starting to inch away.  
  
Squall looks at cloud like he was lost it and dose not move. " Cloud you know you are never going to win."  
  
Stops and turns around "Yeah I know but I can hope right."  
  
Tifa is looking right at cloud." So honey is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Cloud thinks then shakes his head" No nothing I can think of."  
  
Tifa who is now a bit mad walks over to Cloud. " Oh well I guess I am not important enough to know. So maybe I should go stay with someone else for a while." Tifa starts to pout  
  
" That's not fair," says cloud as he walks over and hugs her.  
  
" I just wanted to know what you where doing." Says Tifa still pouting.  
  
" Oh ok fine I will show you" walks over and picks up what he was looking at." Here."  
  
Tifa walks over and looks at what cloud has in his hand. Tifa looks up at cloud. How could you." Slaps him and walks away a bit  
  
Rubs where she slapped him " That hurt you know."  
  
Tifa Ignores cloud and walks out of the store. Cloud runs after her grabs her hand and pulls her to him." I am sorry" looks her in the eye. " Please forgive me. I will do anything Just forgive me Tifa."  
  
Tifa looks up at him and smiles a bit. " This is one of the reasons I love you so much and one of the reasons I can stay mad at you no matter what you do."  
  
Hugs Tifa" Thank you"  
  
Squall walks out of the store fallowed by Garnet and Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa see them and smiles " aw look at the cute couple."  
  
Cloud looks at squall and smirks. " So um Squall you ready to go."  
  
Squall looks at cloud. " Whatever."  
  
Cloud smirked again and lets go of Tifa " Well we will let you guys go back to shopping. We will see you later." Says cloud as he walk away squall fallowing."  
  
Tifa Rinoa and Garnet all look at each other and smile.  
  
" Well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry. let go gets some food." Says Rinoa Garnet and Tifa nod in agreement and all three of them walks off to find their other friends. 


	7. fight

A new chapter.. For those of you have been reading this.. If any here it is finally.... Sorry I have not been writing.. Band that is all I have to say about that .. Well here we go  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or DOA II  
  
NVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVN  
  
Sephlie and Eiko are making their way trough the mall in an effort to find their friends.  
  
" I wander where they could be" Asked Sephlie  
  
"I have no idea." Stated Eiko  
  
They are about to pass the arcade when they hear someone yell: HA HA I WON AGAIN! They both turned at this familiar voice. Eiko starts to make her way in." that sound." Sephlie fallows her "Just like" both stop." Zack."  
  
They had stopped to find zack fighting a group of people one by one on DOA II.  
  
Eiko walks up next to him." You are playing with kasumi?'  
  
" Of curse I am." Answers zack  
  
" Come on Eiko if we was not playing as kasumi I would be worried about him." Says Sephlie  
  
Thinks about this " yeah I guess you are right"  
  
Zack looks at them " thanks" even though he looked away he still beat the person he was playing. He person lays the money that they where playing zack for down on the machine. Then he walks away mumbling about how zack must cheat. "So do you guys want to play me?"  
  
"I will," said eiko. She jumps next to zack.  
  
"So who will you be?" asks Zack  
  
" I think I will play as Leifang" She says as she picks her character.  
  
" Ok" Zack sets up the stage and they starts to fight.  
  
While they are fighting Aeris enter the arcade having heard zack yelling not to long ago. She walks over and stands behind as they play watching silently. Zack beats eiko but only by a little bit.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA I WON ONCE AGAIN!" yells zack  
  
" You only beat me by a little bit don't get so pumped up over it." Snaps eiko  
  
Aeris laughs a little at this comment. They all look at her. She smiles and states" Zack can't helped but get pumped over something so small."  
  
Sephlie nods" this is kind of true."  
  
"Gee thanks guys," says zack as he gets all of his stuff together.  
  
Eiko looks at Zack." Where are you going?'  
  
" I am going to leave now," says Zack  
  
" What are afraid you might get whooped if you stay any longer? Says eiko  
  
" No I just have things to do." Zack starts to walk away.  
  
"Bye" all three says after him. They all look at each other.  
  
" Well now we only have to find the other three we can go out to lunch or home or something." Says Sephlie.  
  
Nods" that's right," says eiko.  
  
"Well lets get going cues I am kind of hungry," says aeris  
  
Eiko and Sephlie nod in agreement and all three walks off to find their friends.  
  
NVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV  
  
Wa: well that is that. I don't write much anymore. But I might get another one up this week.. So there  
  
Cloud.you are so sad  
  
Wa: stop making fun of me  
  
Cloud: nope  
  
Wa: that it no pizza for a mouth  
  
Cloud:O.o nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo  
  
Wa: till next time bye 


	8. games

Ok there is the deal. I am having a bit of trouble thinking of things to do for this so that is why it is taking so long. This chapter is going to be a little different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this series I wish I did but no square gets that glory  
  
Nvnvnvnvvnvnvnnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnv nvnvnvnv  
  
As Aeris Eiko and Selphie starts to make their way away from the arcade Aeris Realizes she left her bag in the arcade.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I will catch up with you." Says Aeris as she starts back to the arcade.  
  
"Oh ok if you say so." Selphie replies  
  
In almost a whisper Eiko says" No the fact is she want to find Garnet and everyone by herself. She just does not like being around us."  
  
Selphie turns to Eiko. "That is not true."  
  
Eiko turns and continues to walk in the direction they had been going. "Believe what you want to. But I know the truth."  
  
Selphie looks after Aeris thing about what Eiko has said. She shakes her head and runs after Eiko.  
  
Nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnv Aeris nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnnvnvnvnvnv  
  
Aeris moves rather fast back to the arcade hoping that her bags are still. As she enters the arcade she runs into Zidane. She smiles at him "Hello Zidane"  
  
Zidane turns and looks at her "Oh hello Aeris."  
  
"If I can ask what are you doing here?" asks Aeris  
  
"I am waiting for someone." He answers  
  
"Oh I see. And who is this person you are waiting for?" She asks  
  
"If you wait around you will see." Says Zidane  
  
"Oh ok.. I guess I have some free time" Says Aeris. She walks trough the arcade to find her stuff then walks back to where Zidane has moved. As she walks over see someone is with Zidane and they are dancing or doing something of the sort. She stops and looks at this person very hard trying to figure out who it could be.  
  
She moves closer to see that they are playing Dance Dance Revolution. She stops thinking about who the other is and pays attention to what they are doing.  
  
"You on Squall I bet the Seph is going to win one f these times."  
  
Aeris hears this familiar voice and turns to see Squall and Cloud standing their watching Zidane and the person who turn out to be Sephiroth.  
  
Squall smirks at Cloud's remark knowing that Sephiroth could never win. "What every you say cloud."  
  
Aeris turn back to Zidane and Sephiroth and continued to watch. She was mostly listening to the music thinking that the music for this game is not haft bad. She looks around to find somewhere to sit. Seeing a bench she walked over and sat down still watching Zidane and Seph.  
  
Cloud tapes Squalls arm. " Let do something Else Seph is going to want to do this a few times knowing him and I don't feel like watching all of them." Squalls nods and fallows Cloud to anther side of the arcade.  
  
"So what do you want to play?" Asks Squall as he fallows.  
  
Cloud turn and looks at him "Para Para what else"  
  
Squall stops and just stared at Cloud. "......"  
  
"What Squall is there something wrong?" asks Clouding knowing very well what is wrong with his choice.  
  
Squall folds his arms together and stairs at cloud." I am not going to play that game."  
  
Cloud looks at Squall "And why not?"  
  
"You know why I will not play that game you are just being an ass about It." Says Squall  
  
Cloud looks at Squall kind of pouty "Fine be like that make me play by myself" Cloud turn around and walks over to the machine.  
  
"Cloud you are so god damn cheap you know that." Says Squall as we also walks over to the machine.  
  
"I am not.I just you to play the game with me once." Says Cloud.  
  
"Fine" replies Squall  
  
nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnv ate nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnv  
  
"Come on Rinoa. I am starting to get Hungry" Says Tifa watching Rinoa go through all of the clothes that are on sale.  
  
"Ok, ok just give me a minute these are a bargain." Says Rinoa who is holding up a shirt o herself.  
  
Tifa sighs and sits in a chair near by. Garnet walks over to them having just finished buying a bunch of cloths. "Tifa what did you get?"  
  
Tifa looks at her "not much. I got a dress and some shorts but that is about it."  
  
"Oh' Garnet looks around "where did Rinoa go?"  
  
Tifa also looks around "Maybe she is final is going to buy her stuff"  
  
Garnet sighs but nods agree with Tifa. At this moment Rinoa walks over to them "Ok all done." Tifa smiles and stands up "Ok then let's go" Rinoa and Garnet nod and all three of them leave the store.  
  
Nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvvnvnvnvnvnvn Back to Aeris nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvvnvnvnvnvv  
  
Aeris still sitting on the bench watching Zidane and Seph starts there fourth game. When she is surprised by what song they are dancing to.  
  
Squall in the middle of playing Cloud stops and listens to the song. Cloud looks at him but continues to go.  
  
Just as it gets to the word in the song Rinoa passes by and stops. She slowly turns and walks toward the dance dance machine.  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Squall also walks over to the machine. He sees Rinoa and stops.  
  
My last night here for same old song just once more  
  
Rinoa looks at Squall and smiles.  
  
So let me come to you close as I want to be close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast.  
  
Rinoa and Squall starts to walks toward each other.  
  
Darling so there you with that look on your face  
  
Rinoa smiles even bigger as she reaches Squall. Qualls back at her.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I FINALLY BEAT YOU MONKEY" yells Sephiroth  
  
This surprises everyone. Squall and Rinoa look at Sephiroth. Rinoa smiles and backs up. Squalls does the same thing.  
  
Rinoa smiles " Well I guess I should be on my way. See you a home honey" Rinoa turns and leave the arcade.  
  
Aeris gets up and fallows her. Making sure she had every thing this time. They meet up with Tifa and Garnet and all four of them head to find Eiko and Selphie.  
  
Cloud walks over and looks at Seph. "..." He shakes his head. " Good going Seph."  
  
Seph looks at them" What what did I do?"  
  
Cloud just shakes his head. " Come on squall you owe me a drink and I want it now." Cloud goes toward the exit. Squall nods" I know I know" and fallows cloud out.  
  
Nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnv nv  
  
Wa: Sorry Squall. Rinoa I had to do it  
  
Cloud: Seph total destroyed that moment.*sigh*  
  
Wa: Cloud be nice. And if you are wondering what the song what it was eyes on me and yes there is a dance dance song to that. Please r&r 


End file.
